Más Allá de Las Intenciones
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Ser el Avatar, no es nada sencillo, han hecho tantas veces que su corazón se retorciera, que casi se da por vencida… Ahora, cuando piensa que lo ha superado todo, sentimientos extraños invaden su ser… Su salvación, la persona que menos esperaba, y con los métodos menos previstos. [Mi Obra Maestra para la Semana Korroh]


**¡Mi contribución a la semana Korroh! (o 'Irohrra' XD, como gusten)**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han otorgado su constante apoyo, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón con muchísimo aprecio. Por fin de vacaciones, puedo darme un respiro y el lujo de disfrutar de la maravilla que es la computadora, y sus ventajas, claramente ;).

En fin, la tercera temporada ya ha iniciado, estoy descargando los capítulos, aun así, no pienso agregar aquellos sucesos a este fic, además, tengo unas dos semanas, según tengo entendido, de ventaja en la historia, ese es el tiempo transcurrido según el adelanto del primer capítulo, desde la batalla contra el Avatar Oscuro. ¡A tomarlos bien! =D

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Ser el Avatar, no es nada sencillo, han hecho tantas veces que su corazón se retorciera, que casi se da por vencida… Ahora, cuando piensa que lo ha superado todo, sentimientos extraños invaden su ser… Su salvación, la persona que menos esperaba, y con los métodos menos previstos.

_Medio SongFic_, ya que participan las canciones de Louis Armstrong, autor de sus respectivos Jazz, y Carlos Gardel, propietario de sus respectivos Tangos. Les recomiendo e imploro, no juzgar el contenido del fic por mi inclusión de tales elementos, gracias.

**Rated T:** ¡Advierto la presencia de una sensualidad inminente! (lo siento, no pude evitarlo) Iroh II es extremadamente… serio, pero esa seriedad, resulta tan… carismática… Y en el libro dos, oh Dios, resulta ser tan… caballeroso. ¡Es un príncipe! Por Dios, un héroe de capa y espada, ¿Cómo esperan que me resista a sus encantos? Y de paso ¿¡No escribir sobre ellos!? :'D Es Hermoso…

La pareja principal será **Korra **&** Iroh II**, mi primer fic de una pareja no-canon, =3 ¡que emoción! Espero les guste. Deseo mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor posible, y al mismo tiempo, abrirle el paso a nuevas posibilidades, infinitas posibilidades. ¡Deseo que en el Libro 3 nos abran camino a las ilusiones de nosotros, Los Korroh Fans! O como deseemos llamarnos en un futuro…

_¡Disfruten de los Especiales de la Semana!_

* * *

**…**

**Más Allá de las Intenciones**

**…**

Tras la dificultosa derrota de Vaatu, el Avatar había quedado seriamente afectado, igual que el mundo, con la inmensa tarea en sus hombros de traer la paz a una Era completamente nueva, llena de retos por descubrir, de seguro, más difíciles que los ya superados. Pema y Tenzin lograron identificar ese gran cambio en Korra antes que cualquiera, estaba siempre dentro de sus deberes, meditando incluso, exigiéndose en todos los aspectos; y al ponerse en su lugar, como pocos llegaban a intentarlo, la entendieron, ella quería ser el Avatar que todos esperaban, pero lo que todos esperaban no era un Avatar, era una celebridad con papel de niñera de cada ciudadano, y eso no es un Avatar, ni medianamente, y ella debía de entender eso, que su deber, era con el _mundo_ entero, no con la _población _entera. Tras mucho estudiar las opciones y quedar cada vez más preocupados por las tinieblas en las que se hundía la joven, decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la victoria de la morena, que ella se diera cuenta de que la valorizaban sin necesidad de tomar en cuenta el carácter de sus decisiones tomadas, sin importar sus ventajas o desventajas, seguirían a su lado, como su soporte.

Toda la familia aire se preparó para el acontecimiento en la Isla, claramente, solo estarían ellos y los amigos de Korra, así la reunión sería más íntima y reconstituyente para ella, el tema era la conmemoración a la salvación de su Era, centrándose en el logro, y no en lo que traería consigo lo conseguido de aquel actual dilema. Fue invitada también la Jefa de Policía, Lin Beifong, pues siempre habías sido amiga cercana y de gran ayuda, además de ella, gracias al hecho de que aún estaba en la ciudad, y en un descanso de sus actividades militares, fue invitado también Iroh II, quien aceptó la invitación con gran aprecio, el ser considerado, para él, significaba mucho. Claramente, los oficiales a su cargo se mostraron felices, organizando su propia celebración a las espaldas del sucesor del trono, aunque este, como siempre, se dio por enterado, dejó que sus soldados también disfrutaran de poder vivir otra Era de Luz. Cuando finalmente llegó al templo, por un momento, se sintió algo tonto, había hablado con el Avatar Korra no mucho tiempo atrás y ella misma le había confesado que no se sentía conforme con su trabajo, y que ni siquiera el mérito era por completo de ella, sintiéndose inútil a veces. ¿Qué hacía el allí, con su presencia, presionándola?

Esperaron a Korra media hora más, él recién se enteraba de que aquello iba a ser así, haciéndolo sentir incluso peor, se quedó hablando con Bumi sobre los consejos que este pudiera darle para estrategias defensivas en el mar abierto. Para cuando el Avatar llegó, fue sorprendida por los niños saltándole encima, luego se vio obligada a seguir a Pema y Asami, quienes la tomaron y vistieron, y sin que Korra estuviera en sobre aviso, no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar el cruel acontecimiento hacia su persona y dar por sentenciada la condena. Tampoco pudo quitarse el nuevo y delatador atuendo, ni salvarse de saludarlos a todos, incluso teniendo en cuenta la antigua vergüenza que había sufrido por sus malas relaciones amorosas. Pronto llego su momento de hablarle, justo cuando ella terminaba de regañar a la pareja mayor de la casa, él se mostró, para su desagrado, tímido y apenado, incomodando a su propia persona, avergonzado por parecer un crío. La fémina estaba reluciente.

**– **Avatar Korra. **–** Saludó el, siempre discreto; fue en ese momento que sus ojos se tomaron la molestia de detallar el vestido que llevaba la susodicha, fue tanta su admiración por las recién descubiertas curvas, que le hizo sonrojar, elemento notado por Bumi, el retirado comandante, quien lo molestó apenas unos segundos después. **–** Ha de ser por el calor. **– **Se excusó, defendiéndose. Tomándose por sorpresa de nuevo, analizo de pies a cabeza a la reencarnación del respetado nómada aire: la espalda descubierta de la morena, resultaba atrayente, y su cabello suelto, enmarcando su rosto y resaltando sus bellos ojos, resultaban hipnóticos, lo dejaron fuera de toda consciencia, sin medios de defensa, ni rastro alguno de estrategia, por mucho que habían sido estudiadas por un hombre como él. Estaba indefenso contra el ataque inconsciente que representaba la persona frente suyo en ese momento. Ella no se daba cuenta, y quizás nunca lo haría, de los efectos que su forma ejercían en él.

Volviendo a la realidad, se inclinó frente a la joven, luego, beso su mano con delicadeza, para finalmente, al enderezarse, sonreírle con simpatía. Sonrisa que fue devuelta con igual gentileza por ella.

**– **Como siempre digo: por favor, General, solo llámeme Korra.** – **Le pidió ella. **– **Usted puede, es muy sencillo. **– **Finalizó, con una sonrisa mucho más ancha que la anterior, estrechándole la palma abierta de su mano para incitarlo a decir su nombre.

**– **Pero… Avat… ¡Korra! **–** Se corrigió a tiempo. **– **Aunque me lo pida, no creo que sea lo correcto. **– **Mencionó, pues el dejar el "usted" de lado, significaba que era digno de la confianza del Avatar, y eso, para él, era todavía mucho pedir, incluso, seguía debiéndole la vida. Por lo que dijo Korra a continuación, el heredero pensó que había leído sus pensamientos, leyendo con esas aguamarinas relucientes el mar dorado de su mirada, al descubierto de sus poderes. Para cuando la chica invadió su espacio personal, la luz de la luna pegó contra el brillo celeste del claro vestido de la joven, y la volvieron, por unos segundos, frente a sus ojos, una diosa. Una diosa que estaba a punto de refutarle con enumerados argumentos; volviendo a sonrojarse, no le quedo nada más que cerrar la boca y prestarle atención.

**– **General Iroh, usted siempre ha estado al servicio de la defensa de nuestros ideales, incluso si es fuera de la ley. Arriesgó su vida al querer ayudarnos en un principio contra las fuerzas igualitarias, arriesgo su puesto al querer ayudarme en defensa de mi tribu. **– **Afirmo ella, acercándose a él de una forma aún más amenazadora, dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo, sintiendo su dedo acusador empujando su pecho, y las largas pestañas de la joven rozándole la nariz, retrocedió un poco; mientras que su cara, acusador vistazo, analizaba sus movimientos, la divisó lista para atacar con un remate, y así lo hizo. **– **Usted, más que nadie, merece mi respeto, admiración… y gratitud. Es mucho más que digno de mi confianza, a usted, General Iroh, propia encargarle mi vida, y darle con seguridad un arma cargada mientras le doy la espalda. **– **Finalizó, decidida a que él, como su aliado más cercano, dejara de lado las formalidades y accediera a su mandado de informalidad.

**– **Si es así… **– **Se resignó con orgullo. **– **Entonces… por favor, Korra, llámame Iroh, solo Iroh. **– **Le pidió a cambio. La chica sonrió ahora con satisfacción, mientras se apoyaba por completo en sus pies, pues había estado en puntillas al discutir con él. Coloco las manos en garras sobre su cadera y le miro, triunfante, inflando el pecho. El General agradeció a los ancestros su autocontrol, pues en ese momento, la morena exhibiéndose así, enfrente de él, pudo haberle causado una hemorragia nasal.

**– **Por supuesto… Iroh…** – **Dijo ella, mientras recuperaba una postura relajada, le estrechó la mano con fuerza y confianza. **–** Estoy segura que podremos llegar a ser grandes amigos.** – **Comentó. Seguidamente, se fue a saludar a las otras personas que restaban en el lugar. Dejándolo algo contrariado, sabía que esa frase era dicha por el propio Avatar Aang al momento de tomar a una persona como un ser valorado para él.

Por alguna razón, estuvo seguro de que si los tiempos de paz hubiesen llegado un poco más rápido, o si hubieran pasado por una situación así mucho antes de todos los dramas vividos: el actual Avatar le hubiese hecho la misma propuesta, y el… habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

Aun así, el saludo hecho fue lo único agradable que sucedió de allí en adelante. La estancia no era el resultado de lo planeado, y eso fue notado por todos los presentes, más no comentado. Cada quien estaba bien interesado en sus propios asuntos. Todos lidiaban con sus cambios por igual. Luego de saludar a todos, la figura principal pasó a un plano menos importante, a la hora de cenar, al terminar cada uno su comida, apenas y era recordada la razón por la que todos estaban allí, por espantoso que suene, cada quién debía de desenvolverse en el nuevo ambiente de Ciudad República.

La sala de estar se volvió un empalagoso escenario, o al menos así era para cualquier soltero, como él, que al incomodarse tanto, se le dio a la idea de ir a tomar aire sin que nadie lo notara, poco entusiasmado ya por la reunión y la fraternidad de sus integrantes, la estrategia planteada para retirarse sin ser percibido, fue un éxito.

Korra no tuvo la misma suerte.

Sentada en medio de Pema y Asami, no tuvo la menor posibilidad de huir, cada vez que lo intentaba, era detenida por alguna de las mujeres, quienes abandonaban momentáneamente sus tareas de hablar con sus respectivas parejas, para entrecruzar palabras con ella por pocos minutos, y luego regresar a sus intereses iniciales. Frustrada, la chica añadió a su lista de vergüenzas aquella reunión. Al alzar la mirada, la garganta se le secó y sintió el corazón volverse un maní, oprimido por el puñal sanguinario de un dolor hasta ahora poco conocido.

Nunca antes había sentido tan gran necesidad de reconectarse con sus vidas pasadas, necesitaba su consejo, compañía, y a la vez… una razón para darse descanso y retomar las fuerzas iniciales, las que tenía antes de todas esas faenas. Llevaba días sin dormir, desde su batalla con el Avatar Oscuro, para ser precisos.

Para su sorpresa, el ambiente se le hizo insoportable; empalagoso, risueño, para cualquiera agradable; para ella era la peor tortura que podría existir. Tenzin y Pema, con sus hijos, encantados con los balbuceos del recién nacido de todos ellos. Bolin y Bumi, discutiendo animadamente sobre algún postre, teniendo entremedio a una muy molesta Lin, quién finalizaba los argumentos saltando con una opción mejor que las anteriores. Finalmente… Mako y Asami, quienes hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa, incluso, para su corazón en pedazos, habían volteado a ver a los niños de Tenzin con aires soñadores.

Mako…

Aparto la mirada con desgano, ganándose un buen dolor de cuello por voltear tan rápido de derecha a izquierda, con el ceño fruncido y el alma atormentada, se decidió a irse inmediatamente de ese espantoso lugar. Los instintos de Pema se activaron justo al momento en que Asami iba a detener a Korra.

**–** Déjala ir… **–** Se limitó a decir. Ambas miraron como Korra se retiraba lo más rápido que podía de aquel lugar, saliendo por el balcón y desapareciendo en el manto del atardecer. **– **_Esto fue demasiado pronto._ **– **Declaró mentalmente con sabiduría.

* * *

**…**

El aire le refresco el rostro tan pronto pudo salir de las cuatro paredes. Escapar de allí era como librarse de la cárcel, el panorama del atardecer la dejo muda por su belleza, recorrió con la mirada la atracción que ejercía el lugar, hasta que dicho atractivo desapareció al divisar a unos hombres uniformados vigilando aquella área del templo, sus encargados acosadores, para ella, como era habitual, estaban allí para proteger el recinto, innecesariamente, igual que en ese momento. No era que no los valoraba, no, bueno, casi… Era que ¡No la dejaban en paz! Ni siquiera para un suspiro. Se acercó a ellos mientras desprendía una capa de fuego y enojo detrás de ella, asustándolos. Aunque algunos se habían quedado boquiabiertos al verla envuelta, como era mucho menos que poco habitual, en esos diferenciales ropajes.

**–** Váyanse a otro lado. **–** Ahuyentó a los centinelas del Loto Blanco con brusquedad, directa y enojada, esperó con mirada matadora a que cada uno de ellos le dejara libre todo el lugar para que pudiese meditar. Una vez más, analizó todo el terreno, estaba sola, por fin, en paz.

Se acercó a la orilla de la isla, se sentó abruptamente, sin importarle el estúpido vestido que llevaba. Se acomodó cruzando las piernas, coloco los codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, completamente obstinada. Suspiró con desgano, y así lo hizo por diez minutos más, cuando decidió levantar la mirada, se encontró con una maravillosa vista que le hizo sonreír con melancolía:

El sol, como último acto de presencia, envolvía en millones de cálidos colores a toda la tierra, los edificios se tronaron de color naranja, y el agua reflejaba todos las gamas que en el cielo había, desde el turquesa, al lila, desde el ámbar, al naranja, y de allí a un leve tono rojizo. Finalmente, todo el paisaje era digno de un lienzo, todos los colores mezclados entre sí ejercían una fuerza sobre ella mayor a cualquiera que hubiera deseado para reponerse. Cambió su sonrisa a una de completa decisión. ¡Triunfaría sobre cada contratiempo, cambiaría la opinión de los tercos y decrépitos! Aquellos que no confiaban en ella, se arrepentirían por no brindarle su apoyo. Les cerraría la boca a todos aquellos que se atrevían a descalificarla en su importante tarea como Avatar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, alguien estaba ahora en el patio, lo había oído al pisar el suelo. Se volteó rápidamente, lista para gruñir y espantar a cualquier miembro asociado a la Loto Blanca, sin importarle nada, mostraría su peor cara y escupiría sus peores exclamaciones por haberla sacado del esperado trance recuperador.

Esa cara se derrumbó para cuando vio de quien se trataba el intruso: Era Iroh.

Recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes, reconoció al presente como un oportuno amigo, su rostro, neutro de la sorpresa, se configuró por uno que nuevamente estaba lleno de alegría. Pero como los hombres son hombres, el tubo que hablar.

**–** Av… Korra. **–** Logró pronunciar, sonrojado por la cercanía que estaba demostrando, más aún cuando había podido observar a la joven de espaldas, para nada sentada femeninamente, mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos sin notar que él no había podido apartar la mirada a su dirección, no exactamente viendo las delineaciones de los caminos de la ciudad. **–** Espere un momento. **–** Volvió al presente. **–** ¿No debería estar en su celebración?** –** Inquirió. Al denotar la tristeza que surgió de repente en los ojos de la morena, se retractó con prisas. **–** No… em… Digo… No es que sea necesario, ni su deber, ni nada… No debe sentir que es su obligación, ni que yo…

Fue interrumpido por la enorme y sincera risa de la joven, algo desconcertado, la observo, sonriendo un poco por el hecho, de que de alguna forma inexplicable, el ambiente volvía a ser agradable. Luego de haber disfrutado de la timidez que se suponía un gran General no debía demostrar, decidió aclarar la situación para volverla como el agua, y dejarla ir.

**–** No, Iroh… Ya no quiero estar allá… **–** Le confesó. **–** Creo que… hace tiempo ya no es para mí…

**–** Comprendo… Bueno, si no es mucha molestia… **– **Se mordió la lengua; no, no y no; el Avatar está demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención y siquiera tomar en cuenta cualquier tipo de propuesta estúpida. Pero a diferencia de sus pensamientos, Korra se acercó a él, impidiendo que se fuera y haciendo que el continuara con la oración incitándole con sus grandes ojos. **–** Bueno… yo… No creo que una vestimenta así deba desperdiciarse… **–** Puso de excusa.

**–** ¿Qué tiene en mente? **–** Respondió ella contra todo pronóstico. Luego de pensarlo por unos tantos segundos, descartó varias opciones y tomó en cuenta los problemas que la ciudad enfrentaba, los cuales señalaban a la joven frente suyo, culpándola. Le dio gran relevancia a la seguridad de los dos, pues todas las personas estaban alteradas.

**–** ¿Qué tal… si vamos a la fiesta de mis soldados en mi barco? **–** Señaló, la chica aplaudió emocionada, se guindó a su brazo repitiéndole gran cantidad de agradecimientos y elogios.

**–** ¡Es Genial, vamos! **–** Se dejó arrastrar por la entusiasta. Posicionó su mano sobre la que la chica tenía en su brazo, expresándole afecto a su aceptación, con ese gesto, compartiendo también unas pequeñas sonrisas cómplices, ambos demostraron lo bien que se sentían al salir de la Isla, inundada de romance y risas. El problema surgió con los centinelas de la Loto Blanca, aunque la morena estaba decidida a plantarles la cara en la tierra y salir del endemoniado lugar, el Príncipe irrumpió a tiempo para salvarles el trasero a los antagonistas.

**–** Yo mismo me haré cargo de la seguridad de Avatar Korra, mientras no está a su alcance. **–** Sentenció, y sin pedir aprobación alguna, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y la condujo a la barca en la cual había llegado, sin perder tiempo, la chica utilizo sus poderes en su elemento natural y avanzaron veloces al puerto, del otro lado de la costa. Estaban, oficialmente, por su cuenta, en libertad.

* * *

**…**

**–** Es extraño. **–** Concluyó el General.

Al llegar, había notado que no se escuchaban los típicos escándalos que tenían nacimiento en la cubierta del barco, en cambio, todo estaba vacío y en silencio. Apoyando su mano en su barbilla, analizó la situación, cierto miedo apareció con la idea que quizás estuvieran en peligro, o incluso en una situación peor: en sus camarotes, o bien acompañados, o acompañándose entre sí. Sacudió la cabeza con desagrado, ese no era asunto suyo, incluso como General. Si era así, les haría cobrar una amplia sesión de entrenamiento, para que a esos jóvenes se les bajaran los calentones.

Pero sus sospechas fueros calladas por misteriosos fuegos artificiales que surgieron de un local en el muelle, a un par de metros, para cuando el pelinegro se asomó por el barandal, todo cobró sentido. Allí estaban los muchachos, sus "honorables soldados de élite", todos borrachos, cantando y riendo, desperdiciando su dinero. Korra observó lo mismo que él con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de su semblante poco aprobatorio.

**–** ¿Qué planes tiene ahora, General? **–** Le preguntó ella, muy divertida.

**–** Si cree que la llevare con esa parranda sin escrúpulos a tomar, se equivoca. **–** Regañó, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, aun sonriendo.

**–** ¿Entonces, que? **–**. Si ella se había tomado la consideración de acompañarlo, debía de encontrar algo que valiera la pena. Fue ese momento en que recordó una actividad perfecta para un vestido como el de ella y un esmoquin como el suyo.

**–** ¿Le gusta la música de los tocadiscos? **–** Propuso el.

**–** Apenas y he tenido ocasión de prestarles atención. **–** Una forma muy singular de decir "no sé". Con una sonrisa, el General mando:

**–** Pues vamos arriba de mi camarote. **–** Empezó a caminar hacia el interior del barco, dejando a su suerte a los hombres en el puerto, después de todo, si no estaban a bordo, no eran su responsabilidad, y ya que ellos habían dicho "celebración en el barco", esa era su venganza, ya aprenderían con la resaca que les daría a los pobres, con la que tendrían que cumplir todo el entrenamiento, por toda la mañana.

Al notar que Korra no lo seguía, volteo a verla con confusión, notando su mirada desconfiada, suspiro pesadamente.

**–** ¿No que era yo su amigo, y digno de su confianza? **–** Se defendió el, dejando el claro que no era cualquier hombre, de mundanas intenciones.

**–** ¿No habíamos dejado de lado ya el "usted", Iroh? **–** Se defendió ella también, recordándole sus contrarias posiciones de género.

**–** Por supuesto, Korra **–** Respondió él, mientras la recibía del brazo, para guiarla a la puerta. La abrió para ella, cediéndole el paso como todo un caballero, luego de pasar por el pasillo de los camarotes, la guió por las escaleras hacia arriba, al abrir una escotilla, estaban en el segundo techo más alto del barco, sus acompañantes serían los cañones que abordaban los maestros fuego para atacar, pero ya que era un espacio inmenso, no serían molestia.

Dejó a la morena disfrutando del viento que corría en el área, y de la luna, que mostraba su perfil más lleno y redondeado, adornado por una gran cantidad de estrellas, incontables, que iluminaban a la ciudad con gran devoción, siendo testigos de cada acontecimiento.

Lo primero que subió fueron unas finas sillas de mesa de madera, extremadamente elegantes. **–** Son las que utilizamos cuando viene alguien importante. **–** Explicó el. Luego, trajo una mesa con unos aperitivos. Anunció que iba por el aparato para poner la música. **–** ¿Por qué no te ayudo? **–** Se ofreció ella, pero él contestó:

**–** No hay necesidad, tú eres mi invitada. **–** Ante esas palabras, el Avatar se sonrojó notablemente, aunque él ya se había retirado. Sonrió para sí misma. Le había brindado un puesto de importancia al ofrecerle sólo lo mejor del barco, la trataba como una dama y valoraba su estadía. Era todo un hombre educado, maduro, indescriptiblemente irresistible para cualquier mujer. Aunque claro, como todo buen y preparado hombre, era inmune a tales afirmaciones, preparado para afrontar las complicaciones de su encanto. Alguien como él, tan perfecto, era imposible que se interesara en ella, tan terca e impulsiva. Era la luz hermosa de una elegante llama de vela, contra ella, un incontrolable incendio forestal. Suspiro con cansancio, esos pensamientos suyos ni siquiera tuvieron porque haber tenido lugar.

**–** Estamos listos. **–** Anunció él al llegar y terminar de conectar el aparato. **–** Me llamo la atención este artefacto, al ver en una fiesta a la crema y nata de la ciudad actuar como personas normales, de las que disfrutan con naturalidad. **–** Dijo el, dando inició a su reunión privada. **–** Esta música tiene su encanto. **–** Le comento con orgullo, pues declaraba sus gustos como los mejores.

**–** No tengo duda. **–** Afirmó ella con cariño. **–** Pero… hay un problema…

**–** ¿Ha sí? ¿Cuál? **–** Preguntó él, inseguro, enumerando que hubiese traído todo lo necesario.

**–** No se… bailar… **–** Confesó ella, haciéndole sonreír con comprensión. Puso el tocadiscos en acción y se acercó a ella, sin que esta se lo esperara, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó contra sí. Le sonrió con sinceridad para tranquilizarla.

**–** No hay de qué preocuparse, en tal caso. **–** Le susurro él, terminando de colocarlos en posición para iniciar a seguir la pieza. **–** Hasta hace poco, yo tampoco sabía. **–** Le confesó él por igual. **–** Así que si cualquiera de los dos pisa al otro, no hay problema, aprendamos juntos. **–** La chica soltó una risa relajada, a gusto con el joven. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la melodía tomaba protagonismo, y hacía que tuviera que seguirle el paso al mayor, en un principio lo hizo con torpeza, pero él llevo la situación con infinita paciencia.

**–** Relájese. **–** Le susurró al oído, provocándole escalofríos. **–** Sólo sígame. **–** Le aconsejó. Pero al mirar que ella solo se enfocaba en sus pies, cuidando de no tropezar con los suyos; soltó la mano de la fémina, y la entrelazó con su hermana detrás de su cuello. Tomo el rostro de la joven por la barbilla, para que lo viera a los ojos. **–** Míreme a mí, sígame a mí, no a mis pies. **–** Su voz profunda hipnotizó al Avatar, si en ese momento una guerra hubiera estallado, lo hubiera mandado todo al carrizo sin importarle nada.

_When you're smilin', when you're smilin'_

_The whole world smiles with you_

_When you're laughin', when you're laughin'_

_The sun comes shinin' through_

Seguir un paso tan sencillo, era sumamente fácil, y seguir al General, tan minucioso, preciso, coordinado y certero, lo era aún más. El Avatar se concentró en disfrutar del buen ritmo, y el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida, podía deslizarse con delicadeza en un plano, gozando de una maravillosa compañía. Cerró los ojos con añoro y recostó su cabeza en el pecho fornido de pelinegro. Por su parte, el susodicho disfrutaba de la sonrisa autentica que adornaba el rostro de la joven a su lado, no dejo de mirar hacia abajo, ni perder ni el menor cambio en su gesto, eclipsado por su belleza.

La canción venía como anillo al dedo para ella. Su letra identificaba con exactitud el efecto que ella ejercía sobre el mundo. Ni mencionar el efecto que ejercía sobre él mismo, si ella sonreía, él sonreiría con ella.

_But when you're cryin', you bring on the rain_

_So stop your sighin', be happy again_

_Keep on smilin', when you're smilin'_

_The whole world smiles with you_

Nada mejor para identificarse, reconoció la joven, todavía disfrutando del paso lento descansando sobre su pareja. Debía mantenerse sonriendo para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba aquella nueva experiencia para ella, lo mucho que significaban los esfuerzos del joven para que ella se normalizara en su estado de animo. Se recuperaría de sus caídas y correría junto a él en el sendero de la vida, debía devolverle los muchos favores que le debía. Y sonreír en un momento como ese, no era para nada forzoso.

Pronto, esa canción llego a su fin. Pero a diferencia de terminar con el mágico encuentro, la pieza, al terminar, fue seguida por muchas otras, igual de especiales que las anteriores, era todo tan maravilloso, disfrutó la compañía de Iroh en todo momento y sintió su constante soporte por igual. En medio de todo ese tiempo, tomaron un pequeño descanso, con un ligero aperitivo y algo de champagne. Iniciaron de nuevo la danza tras charlar un poco, Korra prestó especial atención a una nueva canción mientras seguía su ritmo.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron con la letra, aunque mantuvieron el paso, El Avatar sintió como el General daba indicio a que ella diera ciertas vueltas medias, y otras completas. Para volver al vaivén relajante y atrayente que representaba el Jazz. Con cierto atrevimiento, ella acercó más su cuerpo al de él, aunque la respiración de los dos se había vuelto pesada, ninguno refutó nada, pues aquella situación, si bien no era la más adecuada para la primera salida de amigos que tenían oficialmente, era lo que ambos deseaban por esa noche, pues se tenían el uno al otro, en una química sin formula, en una ecuación sin matemática alguna.

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

Todos esos sentimientos expresados con sus cuerpos, quedarían grabados a fuego en su alma. Tal y como lo decía el cantante, ambos cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando de la esencia del otro. Hubo un momento incluso, en que sin que el General se diera por enterado, en que la joven Avatar, puede que por el champagne, besó el pecho con timidez del hombre, a través de la camisa, pues se había quitado la chaqueta hacía mucho, Iroh no se había dado cuenta por estar concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, o al menos eso aparentó, ya que nunca dejó de mostrar esa curva hermosa, de pura felicidad, en su enmarcado rostro.

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

Lo que sentía él no podía ser expresado con sensatez, la racionalidad no tenía cabida en aquel techo oculto, apartado del mundo, en el que los dos se habían sumergido para escapar de sus vergüenzas y verídicas responsabilidades; el estrés que representaba el papel de cada uno, en cada nuevo paso que daba la humanidad de aquellos días, influía en sus vidas, apenas permitiéndoles vivirlas. Momentos como aquellos, son los que se otorgan para ser disfrutados. Iroh acarició la espalda del Avatar y apoyó su barbilla en su coronilla.

_And when you speak, angels, sing from above_

_Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs_

Con algo de timidez, Korra acomodó la pajarita negra que adornaba el traje, esta se había movido en medio del propio empalagamiento que estaban desarrollando. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sin dejar de bailar, sin perder ni el más mínimo detalle de cualquier acción. El azul de la mirada de la morena sumergió al veterano en la profundidad del mar y la claridad del cielo celestial y de su propia alma. El ámbar de la mirada del azabache, provocó en la guerrera la inquietante sensación de acercarse peligrosamente al sol y perderse en un cielo de atardecer lleno de vientos huracanados, que sacudían su cordura y sensatez.

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

El paso de la melodía aumentó en velocidad al final, pero siguió siendo íntimo y sensual, Iroh hizo que bailaran lo que faltaba de canción con ella pegada de espaldas hacia él, y al estar descubierta, resulto un exquisito manjar. La pequeña copa que habían tomado apenas más de media hora antes, estaba surgiendo cierto efecto en los dos. Se atrevió el General incluso, antes de concluir, acercar su nariz a la nuca de la joven y aspirar su esencia, rozando sus labios con la tersa piel, los escalofríos en ambos resultaban el aviso de que todo aquello debía de cambiar de plano antes de acabar de otra manera. Un fuego se extendió en todo su cuerpo y su mente, le nublaron, y causaron un nuevo sentimiento, peligroso y delirante. Salvaje y desorientador, profundo y primitivo.

Se prometió protegerla de toda amenaza a un nuevo sufrimiento.

Después de todo, una mujer que baila contigo una gran cantidad de Jazz, y que te sigue tan bien, ha de ser completamente única para ti en el mundo.

**–** Korra. **–** Llamó, saboreando su nombre. **–** Ahora, bailemos algo más animado. **–** Dijo. Sin importar que la luna ya había avanzado casi todo su camino, la avanzada noche, aun joven y vigorosa, era perfecta para disfrutar. La ciudad también seguía despierta junto a ellos. Aunque Iroh no se asomara para comprobarlo, la mitad de su tripulación estaba ya durmiendo en las mesas del bar, mientras que la otra mitad cantaba y bailaba fuera de sí mismos.

Tomaron otra pausa, esta vez, con un poco de agua y una botana dulce. Descansaron un poco, sentados en el piso, sin tomar en cuenta las sillas, jugaron a contar sin éxitos las estrellas y darles nuevas formas a las mismas, igualmente, empezaron a compartir pequeños argumentos sobre aventuras de personas que vivieron mucho antes que ellos nacieran, y la influencia que habían tenido ciertas estrellas para ellos. Cuando el aire se volvió extremadamente frío para el General, él tomo como manta el mantel de la mesa y se la coloco como capa, imitando a un gran galán, invito divertido al Avatar a bailar de nuevo.

Esta vez, las canciones fueron un tango, ciertamente, mucho más complicado y elaborado que la mayoría de las canciones del Jazz suave que habían bailado con anterioridad, aun así, Korra soltó varias carcajadas y disfrutó por igual aquel teatro, aun mas cuando Iroh lucía aquella capa que le hacía ver tan heroico. Se pisaron un par de veces, pero ninguno lo tomo en cuenta.

Después de todo, ambos estaban ya descalzos, pues el calzado había acalorado los pies hacía mucho y provocaron que sintieran los zapatos estrechos. Estaban tirados en un rincón del techo, olvidados.

Para cuando ambos dominaron cada pista, ya entraba en escena la última canción, esta vez, era una lenta y poética. Para los dos, su letra significó el sello de una nueva etapa.

_Acaricia mi ensueño,_

_El suave murmullo,_

_De tu suspirar._

_Como ríe la vida_

_Si tus ojos fieros_

_Me quieren mirar._

_Y si es mío el amparo,_

_De tu risa leve,_

_Que es como un cantar,_

_Ella aquieta mi herida,_

_Todo, todo se olvida._

_…_

_El día que me quieras,_

_La rosa que engalana,_

_Se vestirá de fiesta,_

_Con su mejor color._

_Y al viento, las campanas_

_Dirán que ya eres mía,_

_Y locas las fontanas,_

_Se contarán su amor._

_…_

_La noche que me quieras_

_Desde el azul del cielo,_

_Las estrellas celosas,_

_Nos mirarán pasar._

_…_

_El día que me quieras,_

_No habrá más que armonía._

_Será clara la aurora,_

_Y alegre el manantial._

_Traerá quieta la brisa,_

_Rumor de melodía._

_Y nos darán las fuentes,_

_Su canto de cristal._

_…_

_El día que me quieras,_

_Endulzará sus cuerdas,_

_El pájaro cantor._

_Florecerá la vida,_

_No existirá el dolor._

_…_

Para cuando ambos se detuvieron, se dieron cuenta que ya asomaba el amanecer. Se miraron a los ojos, notándolos nítidos, grandes y llenos de alegría. Sonrieron con dulzura. Abrazándose nuevamente.

**–** Iroh, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto. **–** Le susurró la morena.

**–** No hay de qué. **–** Respondió él de igual manera. **–** No tiene idea de cuanto lo he disfrutado. Eres la única con la que he bailado. **–**.

**–** Lo mismo para mí. **–** Ambos rieron tiernamente.

**–** No te he dejado dormir. **–** Se disculpó él. **–** Deja que te ofrezca una habitación, los pescadores están ya zarpando del puerto, falta todavía para que se pacifiquen las aguas y poder ir a la Isla con tranquilidad.

**–** No me negaré. **–** Estaba ya sentada en la silla nuevamente, sobándose los pies. Para cuando Iroh empezaba a devolver las cosas al interior del barco, ella no dejo que él impidiera que ella le ayudara. Él bajaba los equipos y las cosas de la mesa, ella bajaba las dos sillas. Logrando el objetivo en equipo con menos esfuerzo y menor cantidad de tiempo.

Para cuando Iroh la dejó en una habitación de invitados en el barco, la despidió acariciándole un mechón de su sedoso cabello con dedicación. Ella, a su vez, le perfilaba el fuerte mentón. Hipnotizados el uno con el otro. Definitivamente, la química sin formula que había surgido en esa noche, iba a ser difícil de borrar del pizarrón, aunque el destino no propiciaría que ninguno de los quisiera tal atrocidad.

**–** Gracias de nuevo.** –** Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, rieron escandalosamente otra vez. Al volver a mirarse, entendieron que debían separarse, así que las sonrisas enormes se desvanecieron con lentitud. Iroh besó con adoración la frente del Avatar Korra, y se retiró con pesar. Korra lo observó retirarse, para luego retirarse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos notaron como ambos estaban mucho más felices al hablar con los demás, integrados con ligereza al grupo.

Algo había pasado, eso quedaba en claro, pero ninguno de los presentes llegaría a imaginarse jamás, cuan potente es una noche al son de la música bajo la luna llena. La expresión de aquella amistad tan especial, tenía la capacidad de volverse algo mucho más profundo. Eso lo certificaba la intensidad de sus miradas al encontrarse, y la suavidad de sus voces al hablarse, la forma instintiva en que sus cuerpos se comunicaban, transmitiéndose sus estados de animo, impresiones u opiniones. La forma en que el tiempo se detenía y sólo eran conscientes de ellos dos...

Algo que los guiaría a la felicidad en esa vida...

**Fin**

* * *

¿Y bien, que les pareció, les gustó? Mi bebe es hermoso, es mi obra maestra, pensé que me estaba dando el patatús mientras la escribía.

No olviden que si bien soy una vieja lectora, soy una nueva escritora. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. **(¡REVIEW!)** No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

He disfrutado tanto poniéndolos dulces a esos dos, fue tan sensacional, incluso creo escribir otro fic, si es que me da tiempo (sufro TT-TT) debo concluir mis otros proyectos (sigo sufriendo TTnTT) Amo tanto escribir así, hace que se me acelere el corazón y que mis ojos se pongan cristalinos. Es tan bello…

Con mucho cariño, sueño… mucho sueño…

**Marianita-chan =3**

P.D: ¡Putos zancudos! Nunca me dejan en paz, los mato a la diestra y siniestra, pero aparecen de la nada y no me dejan concentrarme. ¡No soy un banquete!


End file.
